


Failure is the condiment that gives success its flavor

by Candace_X_Chambers



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking & Talking, Excessive Drinking, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Insecurity, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Not Kayfabe Compliant, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candace_X_Chambers/pseuds/Candace_X_Chambers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>When Seth looks at himself in the mirror, he doesn't like what he sees. Not anymore.</em>
</p><p>  <em>He doesn't see that confident, cocky kid that was going to achieve greatness. No. Instead he sees a failure, designed to be lonely forever.</em></p><p>  <em>And his brothers don't even care. No, they're to busy <b>fucking</b> inside their champion's bubble to give a shit about little ol' Seth Rollins.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a quote by Copane. So, I'm uncreative when it comes to titles/summaries. Forgive me. Also, a lot of shit happens in this that is WAY different than what actually happens. Hope you like it~ 
> 
> I suggest everyone like to Another me by Peroxwhy?Gen, Hero of War by Rise Against, and When Everything Falls by Haste the Day. I feel like they apply to certain parts of this fic very well.
> 
> This goes unbeta'd. **_I'm looking for one, if you'd like to help_**. So, forgive me for all mistakes.
> 
> Thanks for reading. All feedback is greatly appreciated. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone mentioned in this fic. All characters belong to the WWE. I make no money off of this, for this was created for entertainment purposes. I don't wish to offend anyone.**

________________________________________

Chapter One:

The bond that was formed between the three of them - Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins - nearly three years ago, was so strong it was never going to break.

They'd learn later, that once it was formed, the bond couldn't break, even if they wanted it to. They would always be pulled to one another. Seth and Dean had for years in FCW, and Roman was just an addition to their circle of trust.

 _circle of trust?_ Seth thinks with a snort. They've all kept secrets from one another. (And, yes, not telling someone _counted_ as a secret. Don't let Dean tell you otherwise). 

Dean never told him he was feeling down about CM Punk calling him a weak link, or that he was thinking about using again. Or when his shoulder hurt worse than he let on, or when he was just in general pain. Seth had to wait until Dean was drunk off his ass, shit spilling out off his mouth, no filter. 

And Roman. Well. The guy didn't really talk much. Not anymore, anyways. Just like at the beginning, he was shut off and quiet. Only ever truly talking when Seth prodded him, or Dean picked a fight with him. He was keeping secrets, said he "didn't like to share".

They're brothers, for fuck's sake! Doesn't that count for anything?

Seth keeps his own secrets, too. Just little, unimportant ones. Why he decided to die his hair, for instance. Or why he likes CrossFit so much. Why he likes to stay healthy. That he doesn't really talk to his family that often.. and his sexuality... and his feelings for them.

Nothing big

________________________________________

"We can't keep acting like this."

"Don't you think it's a little late for that?"

"Not what I meant, asshole," Roman replies, rolling his eyes, "I mean, we can't keep shutting Seth out like this."

"I know, I'm just so afraid of letting something slip-"

"Then we should _tell him_."

Dean's eyes widen, "Are you fucking _insane_?" Roman shakes his head. "It's a helluva lot better than avoiding him the way we are."

Dean starts to pace around the room, a clear line going from one wall to other. It wasn't very big, considering they were in a shoebox of a closet. But, the man needed to pace, and Roman wasn't about to stop him.

"What if he leaves because he doesn't like it?" Dean whispers, looking down at his shoes. "I don't think Seth is homophobic by any means. And besides, we're brothers. He loves us. He's not going to leave us because our attraction goes beyond that, dude."

Dean smirks. An evil thought crossing his mind. "You want him to join." He teases, dimples shining from the dim light fixture above them. The Samoan sighs, "We've both made our feelings about him clear. Now move so I can get out."

Ambrose eyes him, suspiciously, as if Roman had done something wrong. But he does open the door and hold it out for Roman, "Your Highness."

Roman has never wanted to Superman Punch someone so hard before he met Dean Ambrose, in this moment, especially.

____________________________________________

"Hey, look who's back." Seth says with mock surprise, or happiness. His thumb scrolls up on the screen of his phone, and his eyes never leave it. Roman goes straight for his stuff to get changed, and Dean scratches the back of his neck, having already changed into his Shield gear before leaving.

"Did you guys have fun?" Seth asks, sounding like he wouldn't give two shits if they did or not. Roman shrugs, "Eh."

"Would've been better if you were there." Dean says, smirking at the baffled Samoan as he takes off his shirt.

Seth locks the screen of his phone - _omg, he and Jimmy are in the same city! They have to hang out!_ \- and tosses it into his big. "Maybe next time." He says, already devising a plan to meet up with his former friend.

"Wet my hair, baby." Roman orders, with a playful smirk, offering the water bottle to Seth. The two toned man takes it, and stands. It takes only a few seconds to empty it over the bigger man's luscious hair.

"Thorough bread mane my ass." Dean snorts - that was a great interview, he still feels bad for Tom, had no idea what hit him. Roman cocks an eyebrow. "What was that, _pony_ )?"

Seth cracks up. Oh God. Where did that pony shit even come from? He still doesn't even know.

Oh, those were the times. When it was just the three of them trying to rule the world. Now, it seems like everyone is trying to get a piece of the action. They fight like ravines street dogs, all wanting the same thing.

And the Shield is there to take what's left.

____________________________________________

"You ready to get that Intercontinental Championship this weekend, Dean?" Seth asks, slinging his arm around the brunette's shoulders as they walk to the bar.

"Damn straight." Dean replies with a confident smirk. "Can't wait to wipe the British out of Barrett."

"I don't think that's possible, Barrett is like, British to his bones,if not deeper."

"Deeper, huh?" Dean flirts,waggling his eyebrows. "I love it when you talk dirty to me."

Seth laughs loudly, swatting Dean's arm. Roman smiles, shaking his head big brother style.

This is why none of them are prepared for the arrival of-

"Hey. Tyler, long time no see."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone mentioned in this fic. All characters belong to the WWE. I make no money off of this, for this was created for entertainment purposes. I don't wish to offend anyone.**

Chapter Two:

"Jimmy, erm." Seth begins, his brows drawn together, "What are you, um.. doing.. here?"

Jimmy smirks, the self satisfaction reaching up to his eyes. "Oh, you know, just getting some drinks with some friends, tryna hook up. Just the usual." He says, arrogant and cocky. "You wanna join, Ty Ty. I'm sure I can-"

"No, Jimmy. I'm very much good. I really don't need you to do anything." Seth interrupts. Oh, the last time Jimmy suggested a three some it hadn't ended well.

It kind of hurts that Jimmy could stand there and say that, after everything they've been through. Acting as if none of it ever happened. They endured such a nasty, heartbreaking separation that left the both of them in tears. Excuse Seth for being old fashion, but there isn't a way for them to coexist without falling into old patterns.

Old patterns he promised to never go back to.

"I'll see you later, Jim." Seth says, patting his ex's shoulder, sending a silent prayer for this moment to _end_. But, of course, Jimmy wasn't quite done with him.

Would he ever be?

"C'mon, Tyler. I haven't seen you in ages." Jimmy says, "I wanna catch up with my old buddy - and Marek'll be there."

 _Marek_ Seth brightens up at the mention of his former best friend. It's embarrassing, how long it's been since they've actually talked without that awkward tension between them. He doesn't even know where it came from - just that it's there and it won't go away. It's probably best to stay away from his old posse, after everything -

"Go, Seth. We'll see you tomorrow." Roman encourages, giving him a small smile. Seth bites his bottom lip, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind his ear. "Okay. Sure."

"You fucking call _me_ if you need anything." Dean growls in the two toned man's ear before releasing his youngest brother.

Jimmy grabs Seth by the wrist - oh, the painful memories that comes from that - and pulls him to his car ("Holy shit, this smells like weed").

It starts out in blissful silence - When Everything Falls by Haste the Day playing from the radio 

"So, you fuck either of them yet?" Jimmy asks, wagging his eyebrows.

Seth turns up the radio - loud.

________________________________________________________________

"Hey Jim, you're back - oh. Tyler." Marek says, nervous suddenly overcoming him. "Sup, Ty. Long time, no see."

"Yeah, man. We should hang out more - if you want." Seth says, the corners of his mouth slightly turned up. Marek blushes, gaze averted to the carpet. "Yes, I'd like that."

Jimmy tosses his keys on the table. "When you two are done acting like fucking teenagers I got some good ass weed that need to be smoked."

Whoa, whoa, whoa. "You never said anything about smoking. I have a drug test this weekend." Seth says, arms crossed over his chest.

"When did you get so damn uptight?" Jimmy asks, smirking, "Don't get your panties in a bunch, we won't smoke, but we're definitely drinking." He pulls out two large bottles of alcohol, and three shot glasses.

Seth huffs. He'll never understand why he likes this fucker. Despite his arrogance, rude tendencies, and harshness, Seth still fell in love with this asshole.

"Whatever, but no one is taking their clothes off."

"You just suck the fun out of everything, huh?"

________________________________________________________________

"You look so beautiful."

"Come on, let's get outta here."

"I'm a purple unicorn who hails from the Land of the Rainbows, and I want to take your virginity."

"..uh, Dean?"

"Yeah Rome?"

Roman raises his eyebrows, "Have you listened to anything I've been saying to you?" Dean snorts, bringing his drink up to his lips. A clear _no_.

"What's bothering you, babe?" The Samoan asks, looking over the brunette. "Nothin' important. Jus' forget about it."

"No, Dean. If something is upsetting you, I need to know about it. That's how a relationship works." Ambrose swirls around the liquid in his glass. A storm brewing in his head.

"Okay, everyone who actually knows me, knows I really don't like Jimmy Jacobs. He's a dirty, fuckin' scumbag. I can't stand the guy." Dean confesses. "And I get it that him and Seth used to be really close. But, I _know_ the kind of guy Jacobs is, I know about the shit he's done, and I don't want Seth to get caught up in it."

That's we'll beyond concerning. Roman, as the big brother, tends to keep a closer eye on Seth than he does Dean. Seth tends to rely on people for happiness, and will do whatever it takes to please them. Loyalty to a fault. A trait Roman originally loved, but has started to dislike.

"Seth's a smart guy, he knows right from wrong. He's not gonna do anything stupid. You've got nothing to worry about."

"You don't know him like I do. Once he sinks his claws into you, he manipulates you. Seth's known him for awhile-"

"Seth is smart. He's not going to go prostituting or anything like that, alright? He can handle himself." Roman soothes the best he can. He doesn't have a knack for it like their baby brother. "Let's go back to the hotel, I'll take your mind off it."

One of those adorable, dimpled smile stretches across Dean's face as they leave. Any worries about Seth left behind for the night.

___________________________________________________________________

Seth sets his drink onto the table. He should've stopped awhile ago, knows he should've. But the alcohol kept coming, and everything felt nice, and warm, and he was _content_ for the first time in months.

"How long has it been since you've gotten laid? Honestly." Jimmy asks, kicking Seth under the table. The two toned man blushes. "What? Why would you ask me that?"

Jimmy gives him a look. "Because you act like a cranky, bitch with a stick shoved up your ass." Marek snorts, cracking up into laughter, "More like a lack of stick."

Seth shakes his head, watching as his - former? - friends burst out laughing. Assholes. He doesn't act cranky, and he doesn't need to get laid.

"Three years."

It comes out before Seth realizes his mouth is even open (damn alcohol, making his brain all fuzzy). Suddenly, the two are looking at him with pity and sympathy.

He doesn't need those looks. There's nothing wrong with him.

(Has it really been three years?)

"You're traveling around the world with two hot ass guy who are definitely fucking each other and you're not-"

"Whoa, hold the fuck up," Seth interrupts, "What do you mean 'fuckin' each other'? Dean and Roman are straight. One hundred percent."

Jimmy smirks. "That's a joke, right? Because the way they were lookin' at each other-"

"They're not, man. That's fuckin' weird that you'd even say that."

"Jim, back off. You're making him upset."

Jimmy holds up his hands in defeat. "Fine, wouldn't wanna make the princess upset."

Seth stands up, pulling out his phone. "I'm gonna call a cab and go to the hotel."

Marek stands up, as well. Together they both shuffle to the door, feeling drunker than they thought they were. Seth is about to leave (why is Marek even following him?) when the black haired man grabs his wrist.

"Sorry about Jim, he's an ass when he gets drunk." Marek apologizes. Seth snorts in agreement, he's known this for awhile. "But, you know, we can still get together sometime. Miss my old buddy."

"I miss you, too." Seth says. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees headlights flash through the window - his cab. "Well, I'll give you a call tomorrow."

"Tyler," Marek begins, his mouth opening and closing. Instead of actually speaking, he kisses Seth on the cheek, and pushes him out the door.

 _Weird night_ , Seth thinks as he stumbles toward the cab, fully intending to go back to the hotel and pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. I haven't updated in awhile, sorry about that. I've been super busy with other fics (go check out my fabulous new series, Ambrollins fans) on top of school.
> 
> I've also come to realize that none of my friends like Seth, and they aren't willing to talk constant wrestling/Shield/fanfiction with me. So, so sad. I'm always interested in meeting new people, so if you wanna hit me up on my email,it's on my profile. Or find me on various other social media sites listed in my bio..?
> 
> ANYWAYS. Here's another chapter while I go figure out what I'm doing with all of my other fics that need to be updated. Enjoy~

Chapter Three:

Dean steps out of the shower, a pair of black gym shorts hanging loosely on his hips. On the bed, Roman is wearing a similar attire with a white tank top. The brunette walks gingerly over to him, feeling completely and thoroughly fucked.

"Do you think Seth'll be home soon, it's almost three A.M.?" Roman asks, concern etched in his voice. Dean shrugs, flopping onto his back. "Probably not, but 'm not waitin' up for him."

Roman doesn't say anything for a bit, staring at his hands in thought. Until he finally asks, "What if what you said was true and Jacobs did something..?"

"Then we'll beat that fucking weasel's ass until he can't move." Dean replies, nonchalant. "Like you said, Seth's smart. He won't do somethin' he knows he shouldn't."

"I know, I know. I just - I'm a bit concerned about him." Roman confesses. Dean puts his hands on his lover's shoulders, looking into his beautiful eyes. "Seth is okay. He'll be here in the morning. If he's gonna hang out with his friends, he'll be okay like you said. Besides, we had a great together and-"

"Holy hell, you guys're still awake."

Both of their heads snap at the sound of their missing brother's voice, and Dean takes a few steps back. "Where the hell have ya been? Rome and I were about to hunt your ass down."

"Just hangin' out." Seth slurs as he stumbles over to his bed. "G'night guys." He falls face first onto his bed, and begins to snore.

Dean sniffs him. "Fuckin' reeks of alcohol, but no drugs. Thank god. I woulda beat that freak's ass." Roman snorts. "Gonna have a killer hangover tomorrow. Get over here, I'm tired."

The brunette rolls his eyes and hops into bed, practically hiding under the covers as the bigger man shuts off the light.

Dean still doesn't have a good feeling about this.

~

_There was something in Tyler Black Jimmy had always found interesting. He couldn't put his finger on it. Whether it be the kid's in ring abilities, his natural beauty, or his cocky attitude - he doesn't know._

_What Jimmy DOES know is he wants Tyler Black in his bed (or on his knees, Jim doesn't have a preference) bad. Really, really bad. Ever since he met Tyler, Jimmy's been drawn to him. Not just sexually, but physically, mentally._

_For the first time in Jimmy Jacobs's life, something other than his dick is driving his motives._

_Or, that's what he tells himself as he leans in for a kiss._

~

Seth acts really, really weird the next day. Not like "I'm hungover, stay away from me" weird (a thing Dean does after a night of heavy drinking). But he.. he won't talk to them. Just some casual chit chat every now and then. The total opposite of his perky, talkative self.

It doesn't stop the next day, either. It happens the next day.. and the next.. and the next. Before they even realize it, they're dressing up for Smackdown without ever asking how with went with Jacobs and Marek.

"So, how'd it go the other night with your friends?" Roman asks, strapping up his vest. Seth raises his eyebrows. "Five days ago?" "...Yeah."

Seth shrugs. "Went alright. Jimmy's weird.."

Dean's eyes widen. "Did he do something? Can I kick his ass?" Rollins snorts, shaking his head. "Nah, man. He just said some freaky ass shit, but Jim's always so.. dramatic about things. It's not important."

Roman stands up. He already doesn't like this Jacobs guy if he's gonna freak out his baby brother. "What's he say, baby?"

The two toned man blushes, fingers flexing in his glove as he straps it on. "It was just .. um. He just said that - uh.. He told me that you two are.. having.. sex.. with each.. other?"

Dean freezes, eyes widening even more. Roman stares at the high flyer in shock. "He did?"

"Yeah." Seth shifts from foot to foot. "He said you look at each other in a.. certain way, but uh.. I told him that you two are totally straight."

"Did he say anything else?" Dean asks in a rush, trying desperately to change the topic.

 _Asshole._ Roman thinks. This could've been their chance to tell Seth the truth about them. But, yeah. No. He just doesn't get what Dean's problem is with telling people shit.

"Nothing worth repeating." Seth replies, his voice going off key like it always does when he lies.

"Okay." Roman plays along. He's learned the hard way that you can't pry the truth out of people (courtesy of Dean Ambrose). "Wanna go wait in the lobby?"

"Yes." Seth answers, rushing out of the door.

Ambrose makes a beeline for the door, but Roman grabs his wrist. "We'll talk about this later."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna do some self promotion here. But, for all Ambrollins fans, please go read my fic Feels Like War. Unless you already have.


End file.
